


【CM】褪色（四）

by Baishuang811



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baishuang811/pseuds/Baishuang811





	【CM】褪色（四）

(四)分手两个字令克里斯摸不着头脑，他在发一百条短信无果之后开始思考自己做错了什么。也许一个月前里奥发情期的时候下手太重了？不对，就因为这事用得不隔一个月。还是说先是美洲杯遗憾败北然后错过金球？不对，克里斯还是相信里奥没那么容易就一蹶不振的。又或者是网上骂太凶了？也不对，那这么多年都过来了他就不信过不了这一关。  
克里斯最怕的就是里奥受了气自己一个人扛，不对任何人说。相处了七年，对方的喜好脾气早就了如指掌，互相帮忙都是正常的，克里斯唯一没法帮忙的就是帮助恋人敞开心扉，因为对方会自己死扛到底，他唯一能做的就是抱住小自己两岁的恋人，摸着他的头发，安慰他。  
里奥关了电脑，那些东西眼不见为净，之前的举动太不冷静了，只因为别人也许无心的一句话就要和相爱七年的恋人提分手，也不过是今年的网友骂的比较凶罢了，这七年里什么场面没见过，还怕它么？他自嘲道。  
但是在他脑海中浮现出一个他永远不愿意看到的画面:爱情永远藏不住，在网友们根据种种迹象推测出垄断金球的两位先生之间有 奸 情 之后，铺天盖地的骂声传来，矛头直接指向克里斯，诸如“怎么就要一个最不像Omega的Omega呢”“不知道在总裁之前有多少个A上过他，总裁你亏了”“啧啧啧，你票的眼神是不是不太好”……或许这些语句在七年前的里奥看来，是不可能发生的，但这一次，他算是领悟到了这届网友们的能力，这种情况有可能，甚至是一定会出现。前提很简单，只要球迷们眼中的死敌是一对，不仅不会起到皇萨友好的作用，反而矛盾会愈演愈烈，整天就是你家的配不上我家的，真是不可想象。  
九月的阳光没有那么耀眼，一向炎热的马德里也不同寻常地开始明显变凉，这种情况应该至少过两个星期之后才出现，今年却来的早了一些。最近的风也不是热风了，本该是舒适的，此时变得使人烦躁，克里斯是这么认为的。在队友们看来，现在这天气无论是训练比赛还是休息都很舒服，不冷也不热。  
巴塞罗那自然也是如此，夜晚的风更凉，几乎可以把人骨浸透，但再冷也挡不住在球星家门口蹲点的厕所报记者们，毕竟他们挖正事那叫一个弱，挖花边新闻还真就是一个比一个积极。又是很普通的一天，里奥的心情不错，在训练中还进了三个球，但到了解散的时候他突然感觉到了一丝不安，说不上来是怎么回事，随着时间一分一秒流逝，非但没有好起来反倒越发不安。当他晚上甚至感到头晕时，门铃响了。  
这大晚上的谁那么闲来他家啊，里奥一脸无奈地打开了门口的监控，接下来的一幕吓了他一跳，头晕也顾不上了，赶紧跑去开门。  
门口的克里斯听到了门后的动静，随后门开了，里奥没有说什么，直接把他拉了进去。  
“我们都分手了你来干什么？”里奥再一次感到头晕，一边往里走一边头也不会地问身后的人。  
“那你为什么还要开门呢？”此时他们也走到了客厅，里奥示意对方坐下，回答了他的问题：“上帝啊要是我今天不开门，明天全西班牙，不，全世界都知道你在我家门口了好吗，到时候拿什么去堵住媒体的嘴？”见他没回答，里奥扶着额头说了下去，“所以给你开门不代表我们复合，你来是要干什么？”  
克里斯见里奥一直捂着额头，想要过去拥他入怀，但克里斯没有这么做，取而代之的是一句：“你没事吧？”“我好得很，回答我的问题。”  
“行。”克里斯终于回答了问题，或者说是提出问题，“为什么要分手？”  
里奥在提分手的那一刻就知道会有这么一天，他也早就想好了怎么回答。“太累了。”里奥没有想到他竟然会以如此轻松的方式说了谎，“这几年很快乐，但也很累，如果你来只是因为这个，那么晚了就去酒店住一宿吧，我报销。”  
其实里奥本不想这么快就赶人走，但是好死不死他发情期到了，之前的头晕就是发情期前的预兆，都怪自己发情期不规律，没想到这一点，现在发现已经来不及了，后穴开始出水，眼睛也迷离了起来，要是面前的人走了，就可以去拿抑制剂了……  
克里斯发现空气中迷迭香气越来越浓，结合Omega发情期前时不时头晕，自家Omega因为早年激素治疗导致发情期几乎无规律可言，得出了结论。“你……”克里斯这个时候不知道该怎么办，把他抱进去然后一顿不可描述吗？“你也看到了吧？”里奥苦笑着。  
发情期的omega本就诱人，再加上软糯的声音，更让人萌生了要欺负他的想法，现在？  
没错，就是现在。  
克里斯走上前去，一把把Omega抱了起来，里奥一下子懵了，他想反抗，但发情期的身体不听使唤，上个月赛季刚开始的时候发情期就没来，这一次一定会更……  
一路走到卧室门前，房门竟然还没关，克里斯把怀里不堪一击的人儿放到床上，强烈抑制住欲望，问抑制剂在哪。里奥那叫一个后悔啊，没在房间里放抑制剂，在看一眼Alpha已经探了头的小CR7，索性破罐破摔，当是分手炮了，于是他强忍不适，坐了起来，含糊不清地说：“都到这份上了，那还需要什么抑制剂？”  
双层的窗帘没有拉厚的一层，清冷的月光透过了纱制窗帘，撒到房间的各个角落，也撒到了里奥通红的脸颊上，让克里斯恍惚间想起多年前，也是这样一个夜晚，热恋中的他们送出了第 一 次。那天事后，二十刚出头的里奥，抱着他的手臂，在黑暗中眨巴着大眼睛，说那今后永不分离啦，他痴笑着答应了，那会谁会想到七年后会以如此相似的一晚结束一切。克里斯笑了，和当年一样。  
不知不觉间，两个人的T恤都扔在了床下，克里斯看着那张微微张着的嘴，低下了头，Omega唇瓣的触感很柔软，克里斯含着那粉嫩的下唇轻轻吸着，发出低不可闻的水声，红酒味也飘了出来，夹着迷迭香在空气里成了一种无法言说的、使人心醉的香。  
“嗯……”迷迷糊糊地，里奥感觉到一只手探到了自己内裤里面，随即一根手指在他穴口来回打转，快感随之而来，他毫不掩饰地出了声，配合着Alpha的动作。连他自己都不知道他会渴望着Alpha的安抚，渴望被Alpha的信息素包裹着，渴望后面的性爱。  
后穴不出意料地一片湿热，克里斯轻松地探到了里面，却刻意避开了那个凸起的肉点。另一只手也不闲着，描摹着Omega美好的身体曲线，惹得身下人一颤。他松开Omega的唇瓣，含住了早已挺立的小红豆，敏感的地方被刺激着，后穴中也更湿更滑，近两个月没做，Omega的后穴紧极了，即使是发情期，也需要一点时间。不久之后，第二根手指也探了进来，随后是第三根。克里斯很高兴他没找新欢，自己的地位还在。  
快感越来越强烈，但始终不给一个痛快，手指好几次在碰到敏感点之前就退了回去，里奥急了，这不是Alpha一贯的作风。  
“克里斯，别......别停......”手指不顾后穴的拼命挽留，慢慢抽了出来，还刻意戳了戳穴口的软肉，克里斯得意地听到了一声轻吟。快感一点一点消失，里奥刚想说什么，Alpha开了口：“里奥想要吗？”克里斯实在忍不住了，他就等Omega一句同意，然后吃掉他。  
“想......想要......”克里斯看着Omega意乱情迷的神色，用葡语低语道：“既然留恋，那为什么还要分手呢。”  
里奥没听见这些，后穴越来越湿，他感到裤子被脱了下来，包括内裤，反应过来的时候，双腿已经被抬了起来，一个东西触到他的后穴，在穴口蹭了几下，Omega立刻想到了这是什么东西，随后它立刻顶了进来。“啊 !别， 轻点......嗯啊......轻点......”小CR7比三根手指粗的多，进去的那一下很疼，也很爽。七年来那张小嘴被调教地太好了，只要含了进去就条件反射般地吸吮，哧溜哧溜地。不一会就顶到了深处，触到了一个凸起的肉点，在那个点上来回摩擦，引得穴口一阵收缩。  
“嗯哦……”Alpha满意地听到了Omega的呻吟和喘息，他爱极了不掩饰自己的Omega。往更深、更软处挺进，克里斯成功听见了更撩人更性感的喘息声。  
“嗯......”这一声不响，却拐了几弯，仿佛夹杂着迷情药，差点让Alpha缴械，不过要比定性全西甲他克里斯排第二就没人敢排第一。更加激烈的抽插随之而来，每一次都能顶到深处。不知过了多久，最后一道防线——引诱Alpha深入的生殖腔打开了，穴口还在收缩，不断地挑逗着Alpha在生殖腔中留下自己的痕迹，发情期的Omega只要在没有防护措施的情况下被Alpha进入生殖腔并且留下痕迹，怀孕的几率极高，要是今天这么做，说不定就会结出果实，里奥就是想分手也离不开他了。克里斯犹豫了下，还是没有进入生殖腔，如果不射在生殖腔里倒也无妨。他闭上眼，随后又开始了新一轮抽插，他感到Omega的水已经流到了床单上，湿了一大片，白浊的液体也射到了Alpha身上。  
“克里斯......嗯......克里斯......”里奥的大脑一片空白，他不知道为什么今天的自己会想要这么多，也不知道最后一道防线之内是否被占去，高潮的来临使他一下子到了天堂，短暂的几秒过后，他感到了有东西留在了他体内，两人交和之处近乎湿透，累坏的Omega 被Alpha抱在怀里，放心地蜷缩在有力的怀抱中，累的睡了过去。  
“永不分离”的誓言几乎就要成真了，“几乎”就算无限接近于“是”，却改变不了“否”的本质。七年终究是一场梦，嘴边的情话是假，眼中的深情是假，缠绵的日夜是假，本来这些都是真，却成了假，过了今晚，就忘了吧。  
克里斯吻了吻怀中人，发现Omega把他抱的很紧，他一松手就抱的更紧，像是缺乏安全感一样。  
“别走……”他梦呓着。  
“好，我不走。”  
你在害怕什么呢？


End file.
